Stone
holding a Sapphire found in the Butler's Room.]] Stones (also known as Jewels or Round Diamonds) are valuable collectibles/treasures found by Luigi in Luigi's Mansion. Types of Stones There are 3 different colors of Stones: *''Blue Stones, also known as Sapphires, are worth 500,000G(s) each.'' *''Green Stones, also known as Emeralds, are worth 800,000G(s) each.'' *''Red Stones, also known as Rubies, are worth 1,000,000G(s) each.'' Ten of each color can be found in the normal Mansion, totaling 23,000,000G altogether. In order to discover all of them, Luigi needs to water all of the plants and flowers he can find, search objects such as buckets, the gutter in the Graveyard and the gold chandeliers. He also has to suck up Speedy Spirits and light up every single room in the spooky mansion with the exception of the hallways on the 3rd and Basement floor. Though they are more valuable than bills and coins they are worth less than diamonds with the exception of the Red Diamond which is worth 5,000G. Locations Blue Stones ;Area 1: *'Second Floor Balcony' - awarded after watering the middle plant ;Area 2: *'Butler's Room' - in a bucket found on the southwest corner. *'Hidden Room' - awarded from the room's chest after clearing it of ghosts. *'Kitchen' - dropped by the Speedy Spirit found in the dishwasher near the western door. ;Area 3: *'Second Floor Hallway' - dropped by the random Gold Mouse *'Billiards Room' - dropped by the Speedy Spirit found in the chair (before blackout only) *'Fortune-Teller's Room' - dropped by the Gold Mouse in the cheese piece ;Area 4: *'Breaker Room' - dropped by the Speedy Spirit found in the table (before blackout only) *'Guest Room' - awarded after watering the plant *'Secret Altar' - in a chandelier Green Stones ;Area 1: *'Study' - dropped by the Gold Mouse in the cheese piece *'Master Bedroom' - awarded after watering the plant ;Area 2: *'Hidden Room' - awarded from the room's chest after clearing it of ghosts. *'Hidden Room' - dropped by the Speedy Spirit found in the rightmost Chest (blackout only) *'Dining Room ' - dropped by the Speedy Spirit found in the cabinet on the left. *'Kitchen' - dropped by the random Gold Mouse. ;Area 3: *'Courtyard' - awarded after watering the plant northeast of the fountain *'Third Floor Balcony' - awarded after watering a plant in the southeastern corner *'Third Floor Balcony' - awarded after watering the third plant from the northwestern corner ;Area 4: *'Sealed Room' - dropped by the Speedy Spirit found in the chest to the right of the table Red Stones ;Area 1: *'Study' - dropped by the Speedy Spirit found in the chair ;Area 2: *'Conservatory' - dropped by the Speedy Spirit found in the Piano Bench (blackout only) *'Hidden Room' - awarded from the room's chest after clearing it of ghosts. *'Kitchen' - awarded after lighting the stove using Fire *'Graveyard' - in the Pipe on the southeastern corner. ;Area 3: *'Rec Room' - dropped by the Speedy Spirit found in the Fitness Machine *'Tea Room' - dropped by the Gold Mouse in the cheese piece *'Tea Room' - dropped by the random Gold Mouse. *'Tea Room' - in the Drawer. ;Area 4: *'Ceramics Studio' - in a Vase. Category:Collectibles Category:Diamonds Category:Items Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Rare items Category:Stones Category:Treasures Category:Award